The Destruction Of My Lover
by queen0fthed4mned
Summary: When Ron is killed and hope is lost through out the magical world, Hermione must draw upon her power to take herself back to Hogwarts 1945 and destroy Tom Riddle before he can become the evil Lord Voldemort. But can she stop herself falling for the troubled young man in time to complete her mission?


Authors Note;  
Okay hello all! This is my first story and I really wanted to make a Tomiome! Ive chosen this pairing as its my fav and i feel as though you never get the right balance of evil Tom and Fluffy Tom within a story, i also dont like the fact hermione is nearly ALWAYS placed in slytherin purely to make it an easier pairing!  
Oh and also i wanted to write a short introduction to see the type of response i would get to the story, the actual chapters will be much much longer than this!  
Anyway, here goes...

**THE DESTRUCTION OF MY LOVER **

**introduction.**

Pain. Fierce, confusing, bone shattering pain. That was all she could feel. It felt like every single nerve in her body was being set alight one at a time. Her bones seemed to be snapping easier than match sticks and her throat was sticky and hot from the blood trickling down it. Her teeth clamped down on her tongue and she tasted yet more coppery blood. She couldn't focus, her eyes rolled around in there sockets and her fingers twitched as they tried desperately to grab onto any remaining fibres of reality that she could find.

_A memory: December 18th 2002_

_Fire. Nothing but orange red and yellow dancing down every corridor of her home, of her Hogwarts. Flashes of green, red, silver and blue in every direction. Bodies of children and adults littering the corridors, slowly being eaten by the flames as they continued their dance around the castle. It waa becoming and endless game of hide and seek.  
And then she was falling to the floor, green light whizzing past her ear striking her friend, her lover, her Ron in the middle of his back. She screamed, Harry screamed.  
"Hermione move!"  
They needed to keep going, they had to. Harry dragged her to her feet pulling her past the body of the third friend in their trio, she watched him become engulfed in the fire as she struggled to keep her feet moving one in front of the other. "Left, right, left" she whispered to herself.  
"Levicorpus"  
The death eater infront of Harry flew into the air and dangled upside down as they surged round a corner and up a stair case, the portraits on the walls screaming and cursing as they too descended into flame.  
"Hermione, your going to have to use it"  
She shook her head wildly as Harry gripped onto her hand tighter and pulled her around another corner.  
"Its the only way" he shouted, turning his head quickly towards her giving her a chance to catch a glimpse of his blood shot eyes and broken nose. "Please Hermione"_

And then she was crashing, hurtling down towards earth in an angry ball of fire, half her clothes missing and the ones remaining either charred or blood stained. The time turner whirring furiously at her neck as it spun, the years rewinding and the fire being put out. She watched herself be born and then watched her parents born. She watched her grandparents come back from the dead and then watched their life in a backwards cycle, she watched the biggest of oak trees shrink into nothing but meer seeds and pathetic small trunks, until finally her lungs seemed to collapse and she came hurtling down to earth.

_A memory; August 14th 2002_

_'And now Armindius Fowell will read the names of the deceased found today. Over to you Armindius'  
'Thankyou Emrit, its a short list today folks;  
Alana Lupett  
Rowen Atkins  
Amanda Toadspawn  
Bartholomew Greenbottom  
And finally Elaina Gerrald.  
Well be back same time tomorrow.'_

_Ron clicked the button on the small radio and placed it back into his back pack. His glum expression faltering slightly before returning to its place on his down trodden features.  
"I dont know why you bother to listen to that Ronald, its like your expecting to hear good news."  
"As long as I dont hear Wesley on there it is good news"  
Hermione nodded before looking to Harry who was staring thoughtfully at a time turner.  
"What is it Harry?"  
Harry held the time turner up so it glinted slightly in the afternoon sun before he looked at his companions.  
"If only we could use this, to go back in time and stop it before it all begun."  
"How so?" Ron asked, cocking his head slightly as he watched the pendant swing in the cold afternoon breeze.  
"Well if we could rewind time, to before voldemort was voldemort, when he was just plain old Tom Riddle, then maybe..."_

She awoke to find an array of unfamiliar faces staring down at her. The room she had awoken in was bright white with many large windows, the sunlight was beaming in brightly causing the shaddows of the unknown presences to engulf her in the white bed she lay in.  
"Ah your awake dear" said a you g woman who smiled down at her.  
The womans face was kind and plump and Hermione felt a familiar pang in her heart when the woman spoke. She opened her mouth to speak but was quickly shushes by the woman.  
"No no my dear you are in no fit state to speak yet. Your vocal chords were burnt to a crisp when you arrived here, I have no doubt they are still unhealed."  
As if on cue Hermione felt a dl ache arise in her throat and spread through out the rest of her body.

The young woman began to shoo the others away from Hermiones bed giving her a chance to properly take in her surroundings.  
She was in what appeared to be an old fashioned, yet slightly cleaner version of Hogwarts medical wing and she wasn't dead, which could mean only one thing, it had worked.


End file.
